


What Now?

by Oh_My_Hyunjin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Beta Choi Beomgyu, Bottom Huening Kai, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt, Hurt Huening Kai, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Kang Taehyun, Protective Kang Taehyun, Sad, Scent Marking, Soft Choi Soobin, Top Choi Soobin, hes a c o w a r d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_My_Hyunjin/pseuds/Oh_My_Hyunjin
Summary: “I-I’m…” the younger trailed on. Kai looked up to look at someone on the field. Taehyun raised his eyes brow, and followed his gaze to a tall familiar figure standing in the middle of the grassy field.“Kai...” Taehyun said cautiously, as he flicked his eyes back at Kai.“I’m pregnant.” The boy blurted out, the boy immediately shrunk in on himself as he repeated it.“I’m pregnant…”
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	1. What Now?

“Oh fuck.”

Huening Kai looked down at the small object in his shaking hands. The object in question was a positive pregnancy test, the highschool omega’s worst nightmare. The boy looked at it for 2 minutes, as if staring at it for long enough would change the result. Unfortunately, life doesn't always work out how we want. 

Choked back sobs left the boy’s mouth, the object falling silently to the ground with a small clack. Kai rested his head in his hands and stared at the object on the ground once more, this time, tears were blocking his vision as he tried to keep his cries quiet. 

Positive.

A positive test.

A positive pregnancy test. 

Kai looked up from the ground at the ceiling and closed his eyes, wiping his tear stained cheeks, and covering his mouth. He exhaled and kept his eyes closed as he brought his hand to his lower stomach slowly. His bottom lip quivered as he looked at his hand and let out a small whimper. 

There was no doubt in the omega’s mind whose child it was.

The thought made Kai sick to his stomach as he felt bile build up in his throat. He turned around, kneeling in front of the toilet and throwing up. More tears snuck their way out of his eyes in the process. 

“Hello? Are you alright?” Kai recognized the voice as one of his friends, Yeonjun. Kai wiped his mouth with toilet paper and flushed the toilet, the boy still knelt in front of the toilet. 

Yeonjun could smell the lavender and vanilla right when he walked inside and knew it was Kai. His scent was different though, it was distressed, worked up. 

“I-I’m fine Yeonjun.” His voice sounded hoarse from his crying, as he closed his eyes and panted slightly. 

He forced himself to stand and picked up his backpack, kneeling down to pick up the test from the floor. He stuffed it in the pocket on his hoodie and ran a hand through his hair, wiping his face once more. His eyes were probably red and puffy from crying but that couldn't be helped. 

The stall door opened with a creek as he exited, fresh cold air greated him as he walked straight to the sink. He put both his hands around the sink and splashed some water on his face, ignoring the way Yeonjun looked at him. 

“Before you ask me if I’m okay, are we alone in here?” Kai asked quietly, his voice still hoarse, but monotone. The boy never looked up, just kept his face low, shoulders hunched slightly as he shut his eyes tightly. He heard the stall doors being opened, and the footsteps of his friend echoed as he made his way back.

“Y-yeah.” Yeonjun’s voice was gentle, and he sounded concerned. Kai felt like crying, but managed to build up enough courage to say

“I’m pregnant.” The boy said louder than he anticipated. He hadn’t realized he never said it out loud. He never did in those minutes he stared at the test as he sobbed inside the school bathroom. It was as if saying it outloud solidified what was real. Like if he just denied it, it would go away. He hadn't noticed his legs were shaking until they gave out under him, his body meeting the floor as he covered his face with his hands and cried. 

Yeonjun immediately stepped forward and hugged Kai tightly. The boy latched onto him as he cried into his shoulder. He pet the taller boy's hair softly and just held him. Kai kept whispering what he had said over and over, each time he did more sobs would ring out through the dirty restroom. 

When Kai’s cries had slowed and eventually stopped, Yeonjun looked down at Kai, rubbing his arm softly and letting out calming pheromones for the pup. 

“It’ll be okay, I promise.” Kai looked up at him with glossy eyes and Yeonjun’s heart broke. Kai nuzzled his face into his neck as he felt more tears coming. He inhaled the calming scent of pine and mint. It reminded him of his favorite time of the year, Christmas. 

Slowly, Kai started to stand up, Yeonjun helping him as he looked at the omega. He looked up at the tall boy and held his face, making Kai look at him. Yeonjun remembered when Kai was to his shoulder height wise, now the younger was taller than him by 1 inch. 

“Who did this to you pup?” Kai held the hand on his face as he felt his lip quiver again.

“You’ll be mad.” Yeonjun felt his hand form into a fist. He wanted to know who did this to his friend, for God's sake he was like a little brother to Yeonjun, not knowing just made his anger rise.

“I’ll be more mad if you don’t tell me.” He demanded in a firm tone. He regretted it immediately when he saw more tears build up in Kai’s eyes. 

“Soobin. It’s Soobin.” Yeonjun’s eyes went wide as he let go of Kai’s cheek and held his hand tightly. 

“Are you sure?” Kai nodded and looked into Yeonjun’s eyes. Yeonjun looked to the ground and felt his jaw clench.

“I’ll kill him, I swear to God.” Yeonjun hissed through his teeth. Kai whimpered and held onto his arm tightly.

“No, no you can’t tell him hyung, please.” The omega begged, he was holding back tears as his voice cracked. Yeonjun’s anger was soothed when he looked at the younger boy. It was enough for him to stupidly agree to what he wanted. 

“Why are you not going to tell him Ning-Ning?” Yeonjun asked in a soft voice. Kai sighed and put his hand in his pocket.

“I-I was thinking...about..” Kai crossed his arms and held himself, as he looked down. 

“About what?” Yeonjun pressed on. The boy closed his eyes.

“Getting r-rid of it.” Kai wiped the tears that had fallen down his cheeks.

“Kai…” The alpha whimpered slightly as he teared up, but quickly blinked them back. He had no right to be emotional right now. 

“God I don't know...I’m not ready Yeonjun, I-I’m 17, I just applied to colleges, Soobin doesn’t have to know either, he won’t know. He’ll be so mad hyung.” Kai looked back up at Yeonjun’s eyes and it was hard not to get emotional again. His eyes were glossy as he looked at the taller omega. 

Yeonjun sighed and looked deep in thought, he was impossible to read. 

“Are you sure? We could think of something.” Kai laughed dryly.

“What do you suggest, I waltz around school with it for 9 months, 9 fucking months hyung. I didn’t even know he wasn’t using protection until after you know, he told me he was prepared. I gave my trust to him, but you know what this is my fault too. This is what I get for being so fucking naive!” Kai could hear his own voice crack as he yelled. All he felt he could do was to kneel to the ground, hug his knees and continue to cry. 

Yeonjun looked at the blue and white marble wall of the bathroom and tried to control his anger.

Tried. 

“I swear when I get my hands on him he won’t be able to walk for 3 months.” Yeonjun hissed through gritted teeth as he stormed out of the bathroom. Kai shot his head up and ran after the alpha. He ran out of the bathroom, leaving his backpack behind, looking both ways like a maniac for Yeonjun. He caught sight of blue hair exiting the empty school and outside, toward the field. 

Kai’s heart dropped when he realized Soobin was always out on the field after school, Kai used to always go after school and watch him and Yeonjun run track. Yeonjun had injured his ankle and was on rest for a few weeks after his ankle healed, just to make sure he would be okay to run. I guess he threw it all out the window as Kai couldn’t keep up with the older. 

The boy threw the doors open and saw Yeonjun running at the group of boys on the track field. They were all stretching and all looked at Yeonjun, who stopped running and started to angrily walk toward them.

“Ya! Soobin! Choi fucking Soobin!” He barked as he approached the team, looking for Soobin. Said boy was on the ground stretching his legs, looking up to see Yeonjun walking his way.

He stood up but was met with a fist that sent him back onto the ground. He held his face as he whipped his head back.

“I hope you’re happy with yourself Choi Soobin!” Yeonjun yelled at Soobin as the track team hauled him away from a bleeding Soobin. Out of the shouts of Yeonjun telling him to stop, one cut through the crowd, and interrupted Soobin when he was about to ask Yeonjun what the hell was wrong with him.

“Yeonjun stop!” Kai cried out, silencing all the shouting voices, hearing his voice for the first time in weeks made Soobin’s heart stop as he looked at the boy. Really, he smelt him before he saw him, the sweet smell was permanently ingrained in Soobin’s senses. Kai looked just as beautiful as he remembered, with his smooth skin and beautiful features. His eyes were red though and he looked distressed. Him looking that way concerned Soobin’s alpha, the boy wanting nothing more than to scoop the omega in his arms and kiss him till their lips were numb. 

He put away those thoughts and looked down, remembering how much the boy had told Soobin he hated him for being a ‘reckless piece of shit’. Is that why Yeonjun had punched him?

“Just, stop.” His voice was quiet as he looked at Soobin, who faced the ground, his cheek was red from the punch Yeonjun had thrown at him. 

Yeonjun scoffed before shaking the track team off him and walking away. He passed by Kai, who stood still, not even looking up at the team. 

The omega apologized to the team for interrupting their meet and walked away soon after. He just wanted to get home and sleep. As he walked away he heard Soobin call out to him, but he kept walking, his omega screaming to go back to the alpha.

But he couldn't now. 

~~~~

Kai laid down on his warm bed, looking up at the ceiling, lost in thought. He had his earbuds in, some random pop song blasting, but the words seemed to be muffled as Kai studied the ceiling. Each mark and each bump on the surface of it. 

He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at his phone, pausing the song playing, slowly taking out his earbuds and placing them on his nightstand along with his phone. He felt in his pocket and found the test, but he couldn’t bear to bring it out again. Kai closed his eyes and exhaled before timidly lifted his sweatshirt, bringing his hand to rest on his stomach. 

It was hard not to think of Soobin’s sweet words and touches in this moment. The way he kissed down his neck slowly, whispering how beautiful and perfect his was. The way Soobin’s hand held his waist perfectly and how Kai ran his hands through the alphas' raven locks, kissing his soft lips. Kai wanted nothing more than to run into his warm arms, scent him until all anyone could smell was the omegas scent on his alpha. He wanted Soobin to scent him until all anyone would smell on him was the alpha. 

Kai laughed to himself, he knew how pathetic he sounded. He knew Soobin better than that. They hadn’t even been a couple when they had sex. Just sexual tension and feelings neither of them talked about until they did it. The boy’s thoughts turned stale as he thought of Soobin only saying how he felt to get in Kai’s pants. He knew Soobin had big plans for his future, he wanted to become an idol for Christ's sake. Even if Kai told him, he knew how Soobin felt about his future. 

He could be very sweet and sentimental, but he had a clear plan for his life. They had been friends since they were in elementary school, they always spent time with each other in school and after school. Kai always went and watched Soobin’s track and field meets, and then he met Yeonjun and soon enough he was cheering both of them on. He always felt something between them, a lingering touch or lingering eyes. The two had begun to drift as of recently though, which Kai was not happy with. He remembered the countless times he cried to Beomgyu about what he was doing wrong for Soobin to stop talking to him. The boy just pet Kai’s soft hair and told him how silly he sounded.

The first time they talked again, they were at a party. Kai didn’t really want to go, but Taehyun’s begging got to him, and he agreed. Something about Beomgyu being ‘incapacitated’. The younger had escaped the erotic dancing by taking refuge in an empty bedroom. Or what Kai thought was an empty bedroom. He closed the door and locked it, leaning his head and the door and laughing to himself. It wasn’t until he turned around that he realized he wasn’t alone. 

“Hey Hyuka.” A smooth voice called to him, a voice he knew was Soobin’s. Kai leaned against the door and looked at the boy. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a red button-up shirt. It was simple but he looked stunning to Kai. It made him embarrassed for deciding to wear simple black jeans and a fluffy pink sweater. 

“Hey Binnie, I can leave if you want me to.” Kai turned to the door and opened it, he was going to walk out when a strong arm grabbed his wrist and turned him back around, the door shutting again as Kai was pressed against it by Soobin. Even if they only had a small height difference, Soobin seemed to tower over him. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” He said in a voice that made Kai shiver slightly. Soobin rested his hand on Kai’s waist and placed his head on the omega’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to leave?” The boy asked, as Kai leaned his head against Soobin’s, the alpha used his free hand to hold Kai’s, the grip on his waist tightening slightly. 

“No.” The boy whispered out to answer Soobin. Kai whimpered slightly when Soobin kissed the side of his neck. A slow, dark song started playing as Soobin backed them up, swaying to the sound. Kai did the same and wrapped his free arm not holding Soobin’s hand around his neck, pressing them closer. He put his hand in Soobin’s soft hair, swaying to the beat along with Soobin. 

The boy gulped before speaking.

“Binnie, I like you.” He blurted out quickly.

“I know we’ve been friends for a long time, and I guess I’ve always felt some kind of way toward you, but being here with you right now, it just feels right. Tell me I’m crazy please.” He heard low laughter as they continued the sway to the music together, Soobin interlacing their fingers.

“I like you too Hyuka.” The alpha rubbed his nose against Kai’s neck affectionately, the action made the boy’s omega prene. Kai pulled Soobin’s hair gently to face him. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever before it happened. They kissed. Their very first kiss.

The kiss was slow and passionate before Kai cupped his face gently, pressing himself as close to Soobin as possible. It was as if they were making up for years worth of kisses. The song playing indistinctly sounded romantic and old, their swaying and dancing never stopped as they parted lips, both panting slightly. Soobin wrapped his arm completely around the boy's waist pulling him as close as possible. The alpha began to leave open mouth kisses on his pale neck, the boy’s lips silently falling open as he leaned his head back, barring his neck. Kai felt him start sucking and biting, the boy letting out small whimpers in response. He didn’t miss the way Soobin pulled away to look at the marks he had made on the boy in front of him. 

Kai lifted his arms up and let Soobin lift his soft sweater over his head, the two were back onto each other in one second. Kai started to slowly unbutton Soobin’s shirt as the alpha attacked his neck once more, Kai letting out a high-pitched moan when he felt Soobin bite the sensitive expanse of his skin harder than before, the boy being careful not to break the skin. 

Kai let out another moan when Soobin ground their hips together. Soobin whispered between the kisses he pressed on Kai’s arm leading up to his face. 

“Let me show you how much I love you, please.” The boy’s words were enough for Kai to submit fully to him. 

“Please show me alpha.” 

Kai felt hot tears stream down his cheeks at the memory, even with his eyes closed they never seemed to stop. How could he have been so stupid? He should’ve known that Soobin was fueled off his alpha hormones, Kai’s sweet smell and omega pheromones only added to Soobin not thinking straight. It led to Kai not thinking straight. Not thinking about important things. 

He kept his hand on his stomach as he felt himself drift off.

He had no idea what he was going to do. 

~~~~

His stride through the hall that day was quick paced as he searched for a familiar short brunette. Sure enough he saw the small omega who smelt of orange blossoms exiting his AP Math class. 

Kai quickly walked up to him as the boy opened his locker and put his books inside. The boy jumped slightly as he turned around and saw the taller boy behind him. 

“Jesus Kai, are you trying to give your poor hyung a heart attack?” The boy joked as he shut his locker and leaned against it. His chuckled died down as Kai didn’t laugh, the boy looked like he had something on his mind. 

“Taehyun, I need to tell you something.” His voice barely sounded like a whisper. Taehyun picked up his backpack cautiously and slung it over his shoulders.

“Want to tell me at P.E?” The shorter looked up at Kai as he nodded, his mind seemed somewhere else completely as they started walking. Taehyun furrowed his brows as he looked at Kai. The younger was usually a ball of energy, today he just looked distracted. 

He found himself nudging the younger boy's arm gently to shake him out of his thoughts. 

“You alright Ning-Ning?” Taehyun asked as they walked into the noisy locker room. He saw Kai look up, staring at someone, before looking down immediately. 

“I’m fine.” The older looked at the person Kai was staring at before he looked down, automatically scoffing and looking back at Kai. 

Choi Fucking Soobin. 

“He’s not worth your time, alright?” Taehyun says firmly as they began changing into their gym clothes. He saw Kai nod softly, but keep his head down. 

“Hey nerds.” A figure appeared behind both of them. Taehyun rolled his eyes and laughed at the beta that approached them. 

“Ya, Beomgyu I was talking to Kai.” Beomgyu pouted and crossed his arms, he had already changed into his gym uniform and was waiting for them to finish. Kai turned to face him as well.

The boy spoke quietly, “Actually, I need to tell you too.” 

Beomgyu’s mood immediately went to concern as he looked at Kai. He looked distressed, like he had something important to say.

“Are you doing alright Kai?” He put a hand on the omega’s shoulder.

The beta’s concern only got more intense as the boy didn’t answer.

“Let’s go to the private spot.” All of them nodded as they made their way out of the stuffy locker room. 

They quickly ran behind the gym building so as to not be spotted by the teacher. If caught they would all be forced to join everyone else in class on the field. They crouched and quickly ran across a small open area to the metal bleachers. They offered shade and refuge from the mindless sports the teachers had them play on days like this. Admittedly it didn’t always work, but it seems they were out of sight this one time. 

When they were finally situated behind the bleachers, Taehyun cleared his throat. They all had been watching everyone play sports, sitting in comfortable silence for quite some time. 

They were sitting on the soft grass, Kai was sitting in a criss-cross position while Taehyun opted to hug his knees slightly. Beomgyu was sitting to Kai’s left. He didn’t miss the way Kais brows furrowed the more he looked at the grass beneath them. 

“What’s going on in the pretty head of yours?” Beomgyu joked around, hitting the younger’s leg playfully. Kai flinched slightly and Taehyun’s smile slowly dropped. He sat up completely when he saw tears build up in Kai’s eyes and he startled sniffling. He placed a tentative hand on the boy's thigh and waited for him to speak. 

“Taehyun, Beomgyu, I messed up.” He rubbed his leg comfortingly, as he let the boy continue.

“I-I’m…” the younger trailed on. Kai looked up to look at someone on the field. Taehyun raised his eyes brow, and followed his gaze to a tall familiar figure standing in the middle of the grassy field. 

“Kai...” Taehyun said cautiously, as he flicked his eyes back at Kai. 

“I’m pregnant.” The boy blurted out, the boy immediately shrunk in on himself as he repeated it, “I’m pregnant…” 

Beomgyu’s eyes widened as he lunged forward and pulled Kai into a tight hug, letting the boy cry into his shoulder quietly. 

“Who else knows?” He asked Kai as he let his hair. He heard Kai sniffle before answering.

“Just you guys and Yeonjun,” Beomgyu nodded and continued to pet Kai’s hair. 

“Are you going to tell Soobin?” Taehyun saw Kai shrug his shoulder slowly. Beomgyu pulled away quickly to look at Kai. He was slightly mad that Taehyun knew something he didn’t. How did he know Soobin was the father? The boy was smart but not a psychic. 

“Soobin?! That pussy?!” Taehyun stared daggers at Beomgyu who shrunk in on himself. 

“I just mean, I didn't think he would be so...bold.” He shrunk more into himself when he saw the omega roll his eyes and look back at Kai. 

“When did you find out?” Taehyun placed a hand on Kai’s shoulder. 

“Yesterday,” The older omega nodded and looked at the ground, before scoffing. 

“I should’ve never brought you to that stupid party.” Taehyun scolded at himself, running a hand through his hair anxiously. Kai shook his head and looked at Taehyun, before he heard Beomgyu begin to speak. 

“Party? Which party? Kai what happened?” Beomgyu shook Kai’s arm. 

Taehyun spoke up, “Hyunjin’s party, maybe 3 weeks ago, you were sick remember, that’s why I brought Kai.” 

The beta nodded then turned back to Kai. 

“How did it happen?” He knew he sounded pushy, but he just wanted answers. 

“I wanted to get away from the party, so I went into a room and Soobin was in there. We started dancing together but I just, I don’t know I said I liked him and that I’ve liked him for so long, he said he liked me too. Then we…we had sex,” The younger flushed red as he recalled the memory, it was embarrassing to admit what happened, but now was not the time for feeling embarrassed. He shook his head. 

“It’s no one else’s fault but me and Soobin’s, we were irresponsible,” The boy brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on the top of his knees, his eyes not meeting Taehyun’s worried gaze.

“Are you going to...” Taehyun scooted forward and looked at the younger before speaking in a soft tone, “Seek options?” 

Kai whimpered and his eyes widened, “No! Yes? God, I don’t know.” 

Beomgyu signed and held Kai’s arm gently. 

“Do you plan to tell him?” They all looked at Soobin who was now playing soccer on the field. 

“I…

I don’t know.” 

~~~~

Kai barely paid attention to his classes the next day, or that whole week in fact, his mind was in another dimension. He couldn’t focus at all, the words on his papers felt blurred. It didn’t help that he had Soobin in his current class, he tried with all his might to not look at him, even when he felt his eyes on him. He gripped the pencil tightly and looked down at the paper. 

The feeling of Soobin looking at him didn’t stop. He didn’t need Soobin, and Soobin didn’t need him. He continued to write down what the teacher wrote on the whiteboard until the words began to make no sense to him. Before he knew it, he was feeling light headed, and then he felt the throw up. 

He quickly got up, interrupting his teacher and ignoring Soobin’s stare to run to the bathroom holding his stomach. 

He slammed open the stall door and got on his knees fast enough to throw up in the toilet. When he felt that his retching was done, he flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He sat on the floor of the stall and leaned against the wall. Kai wiped the sweat from his forehead and touched his stomach again. He chuckled weakly and looked down at his hand.

“You doing okay in there?” He found himself whispering. He didn’t know if it was to himself or the person growing inside him. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed. 

“Who are you talking to?” A voice cut through the silence. Kai immediately sat up straight, but realizing who it was, he leaned back again, closing and rubbing his eyes. After a minute he decided to respond.

“Leave me alone Soobin.” Kai spat out. He didn’t hear any footsteps leaving, but he didn’t hear a response, just the buzz of the lights overhead. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Soobin finally answered in a defeated tone. He sounded so small. The line brought a wave of nostalgia back to Kai as he clutched the fabric of his baggy sweatshirt tightly in his shaking fist. 

“I don’t know.” He wanted to tell him so bad, right then and there. It was so easy, just two simple words. Two words that were spoken all the time. Two words that would ignite joy in a couple. But in the dirty boys bathroom of a public highschool, it didn’t. He didn’t know what the hell he was going to do. Did he tell Soobin, or keep him in the dark? Go through with the pregnancy, or interrupt it? It was too much for Kai, it clouded his thoughts.

“Do you want to break up?” Kai froze when he heard those words. They were never really together were they? Saying he wanted to break up sounded to set in stone. The boy found he could only say two words. But not the words he wanted to say.

“Do you?” 

Silence.

“Maybe.” 

Kai balled his fist and found himself opening his mouth.

“Soobin I-” He cut himself off immediately. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. It would benefit no one at this moment. 

“What is it?” Kai held in his cries and inhaled slowly and quietly.

“I-I don’t think we were together in the first place, but if that’s what you want, I’ll leave you alone.” The tension in the air was thick, melancholy. 

“Can we still be friends?” The boy found himself laughing quietly. Maybe his suspicions were right. Maybe Soobin only said he loved him in that moment to get what he wanted. God, how could he be so stupid.

“Just leave me the hell alone.” He didn’t know how much longer he could go without crying in front of the alpha. He brought up his strength to start questioning.

“Do you know how irresponsible we were, I mean what would you have done if I had gotten pregnant?” The boy managed to hiss out. He wanted to know. 

“I-I’m sorry, it was a mistake. It was my fault, I lied to you.” He heard the other boy’s voice crack as he spoke.

“That doesn’t answer my question. What would you have done huh?” Kai barked out louder than he thought. 

He was silent before he answered again.

“I’m sorry.” Sorry didn’t change the outcome. Sorry didn’t reverse their mistake. Sorry didn’t make up for what happened. And sorry certainly wasn’t the answer to the question Kai asked. 

“Y-you’re not pregnant though, right?” The alpha said in a shaky tone. Kai contemplated his options carefully, before giving an answer. He decided against what he wanted to say. 

“N-no.” He heard the boy let out a small sigh of relief. Kai would be lying if he said that sound didn't hurt his heart a little. 

“That’s good, you’re applying to study abroad in America, right?” The omega smiled at the bitter sweet sentiment, hugging his knees. For a moment he could pretend his whole life wasn't turned upside down. He could pretend they were just talking like normal. So he did. 

“Yeah, you’re planning to try and make it as an idol right?” Kai responded, giving into Soobin’s change of conversation, even if he wanted to talk about more, he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t drag Soobin down like that, they both had futures ahead of them. He heard Soobin let out a small chuckle. Kai wanted nothing more than to hold his face and kiss the dimples the alpha surely had on his face right at that moment. 

“Mhm, I know it’ll be difficult, but I’m ready to deal with any challenges that come my way.” Kai smiled at Soobin’s determination. His determination was what always stuck out about Soobin. It was something Kai loved about Soobin. His smile soon faded as he made up his mind. He lowered his head and closed his eyes before he spoke again.

“Soobin...I lied.” His heart was beating fast as he fiddled with his fingers. 

“Lied about what?” He heard the concern in the boy’s voice. Kai took a deep breath before he finally blurted out shakily-

“Soobin, I-I’m pregnant.” Kai wiped the tears that were about to fall out of his eyes and he tried to control his breathing quietly. 

“I'm sorry I lied.” He felt a chill go down his spine as the feeling to throw up came back. 

“Y-you’re...what?” Kai brought his hand to his mouth to cover his crying and to hold back his retching. 

“Don’t make me say it again, please.” He whimpered out as he gripped his stomach. More silence filled the bathroom once again.

Kai felt more tears flood his eyes when he heard quick footsteps running out of the bathroom, the door shutting hard as the bathroom was once more plagued with silence. 

God, the silence.


	2. Alternate Ending (sort of ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bitter sweet alternative ending

“Soobin...I lied.” His heart was beating fast as he fiddled with his fingers. 

“Lied about what?” He heard the concern in the boy’s voice. Kai took a deep breath before he finally blurted out shakily-

“Soobin, I-I’m pregnant.” Kai wiped the tears that were about to fall out of his eyes and he tried to control his breathing quietly. 

“I'm sorry I lied.” He felt a chill go down his spine as the feeling to throw up came back. 

“Y-you’re...what?” Kai brought his hand to his mouth to cover his crying and to hold back his retching. 

“Don’t make me say it again, please.” He whimpered out as he gripped his stomach. More silence filled the bathroom once again.

“Can I come in?” The omega let out a small whimper of confirmation as he quietly said ‘yes’. 

The stall door opened with a loud squeak, and Kai looked up at Soobin with tear glossed eyes. The alpha also had tears in his eyes as he kneeled down in front of Kai, the boy letting his legs fall open as Soobin wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Kai’s stomach. The boy was lying on the dirty bathroom floor, but he didn't care at this moment. All he wanted to do was comfort his Hyuka. The omega let tears fall as he looked down at Soobin, who closed his eyes and inhaled his sweet calming scent. Kai ran his hands through his raven tresses, and giggled weakly as Soobin nuzzled into his clothed midriff more. 

“Binnie, I’m scared. I’m so fucking scared, I don’t know what to do.” Soobin rested his chin on Kai's stomach gently and looked up at the distressed omega. He sighed and grinned softly up at him.

“My omega, I'll be there for you, no matter what.” He rested his head back on Kai and closed his eyes. Kai couldn't help but smile sadly down at Soobin. He was slightly startled when the alpha held his waist tighter and saw tears slide down his face.

“Hyuka, I’m so sorry. This is my fucking fault you’re in this situation.” Soobin cried into the fabric of Kai’s sweatshirt, his voice breaking as he spoke.

“I take full responsibility, God I’m so fucking sorry Kai-ya.” He looked up at Kai with tear filled eyes, his bottom lip was quivering as he stared at the omega’s beautiful brown eyes. Soobin always thought they held all the stars in the galaxy. 

Kai held in his crying when Soobin held him closer and leaned back down to nuzzle Kai's still flat stomach once again. 

“And I’m sorry to you too, pup, this is so fucking unfair to you and Kai.” Kai shook his head as Soobin spoke.

“Soobin, stop, please.” He held soobins face in his hands gently, wiping the tears off Soobin’s cheeks. Soobin nodded and got up slowly offering his hand to help Kai up. When he did he pulled the omega to him and wrapped his arm around his waist, offering feather light kisses on neck, letting out small cries in between each one. 

The onslaught of affection had Kai leaning into Soobins' touch as tears made their way out of his eyes. Soobin intertwined their fingers, just like he did that night, as he buried his face into Kai’s shoulder. Kai felt Soobin’s shake as he cried into his shoulder, the omega threading his free hand through his hair in a soothing manner. Kai lifted the alpha’s head and looked at him before leaning in and inhaling Soobin’s scent. He smelled like warm apple pie and cinnamon. He pressed his nose into Soobin’s scent gland, covering the alpha with his scent. 

He looked at Soobin before nodding, allowing Soobin to do the same. When Soobin finished, he leaned in and kissed the omega forehead gently. Soobin looked at Kai with his red eyes, and smiled softly. 

“I swear, whatever you chose, I’ll be right there with you, you hear me?” Kai smiled and leaned his head on Soobin’s chest, listening to the alpha as his heart beat, faster than normal.

Other than that, it was silence.

God, the sweet silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just thought id put this here lol it was going to be there first but i chose the angsty one but i mean this still bitter sweet. 
> 
> thanks if you read this though

**Author's Note:**

> im s o r r y-
> 
> If you want the not angst ending leave a comment lol


End file.
